Harry Potter and the Crystal Bowl of Light
by King Bathmat
Summary: Harry's fith year HPOC Part 1 of 3 Complete
1. The First Meeting

HARRY POTTER  
  
AND THE  
  
CRYSTAL BOWL OF LIGHT  
CHAPTER 1  
- The First Meeting - The sun rose over the treetops shining smoothly trough the window glass. The girl lying in the bed moved slightly and opened her eyes. "Another day" she thought "another day to spent in Diagon alley looking on things I can't afford". She crawled out of bed and put on her clothes, walked down to the dining hall in little pub where she stayed. - Aren't you going to Hogwarts soon Miss Dickens? Asked the kind man behind  
the bar desk.  
- Yes I am Tom, She replied. - I'm just about to go out and by the last book and some other things that  
I will need and then I'm ready to go.  
- Have a lovely time shopping Miss Dickens. - Tanks Tom. She answered and walked out of the Leaking Cauldron into the  
busy street called Diagon alley ...  
  
She had just found the book she was looking for and where heading back to the Leaking Cauldron when se walked around a corner strait into a boy in her own age, and she dropped everything that she carried.  
- Look where you're going! He replied with some anger in his woise. He was tall with dark hair, glasses, wearing clothes that seamed to big for him. The most remarkable about his appearance tough was a scar on his forehead shaped like a lightning.  
- Oh I'm so sorry sir! She sighted and bent down trying too assemble all her things. The boy helped her and when they where finished they rose and she held out her hand  
  
- I'm Emma Dickens He took her hand; shook it and replied  
- And I'm Harry Potter - Well I have to move on with my tings, I hope that I didn't hurt you in  
any way; Mr Potter - No that's all right; are you attending Hogwarth's School in witchcraft  
and wizardry?  
- Not yet, she answered  
- Aren't you a little to old to be a firsteé?  
- I'm not. I have caged school from my old in USA to Hogwarts  
- Oh, so witch year are you in?  
- I will join the 5th graders  
- Oh than we'll be meeting again Ms Dickens. - Maybe. I have to carry on now. Perhaps I will see you again Mr Potter. She walked off towards the Leaking Cauldron. Harry stood there for a minute looking after her a bit puzzled, over the years he had been used to having people staring at him and his scar, whispering and pointing at it. This girl tough hadn't even looked at his forehead. Suddenly he felt a tapping on his shoulder he jumped around looking at his best friends freckly face...  
- Ron, don't you ever do that again, he said a little scared. - Sorry, but you where so off I couldn't wake you up, I have been calling  
you're name in minutes, what were you dreaming about?  
- Nothing, I just stood here thinking...  
- Yea I noticed that, com on Hermione is waiting for us at Gringotts. They walked off towards Gringotts and Harry soon forgot about the girl he had met. After a while when all of them had bought all off the school supplies Harry went and got his trunk at the Leaking Cauldron were he had left it when his uncle had dropped him off. They were soon back at his favourite place, except Hogwarts, the "Burrow" where Ron and his family lived. The rest of the summer flew pass and soon they entered the platform 9 ¾ catching the train to Hogwarts. Emma however had a dreadful summer working for Tom to pay for her staying and worrying about how she would get to Hogwarts. But the day before school started was the Leaking Cauldron visitated by a huge man that Emma had to serve. She carefully came closer to the table, which he sat at and she saw that he was looking at her with a fraun on his forehead.  
- Can I take you're order sir? She almost whispered  
- Sure you can but first I have to talk to you Emma  
- How do you know my name? She signed; and what's yours by the way? - Oh sorry, my name is Rebus Hagrid and I have been sent here to take you  
to Hogwarts  
- But how do you know were I was and how I look?  
- I guessed, as fore you're name Mr Dumbledore told it to me when I was  
going here.  
- Dumbledore.... He's the headmaster right?  
- Yes... He is... and the finest Hogwarts ever had.  
- Ok...When are we leaving?  
- Now... go up and collect your things and I'll will talk to Tom  
- Ok I wont be long. Se rushed upstairs packing all the things she owned (witch wasn't much) in her trunk, she put her wand inside of her robe and went downstairs to Hagrid that took her to a the train station where they had a meal at an busy restaurant. They walked towards the platforms while Emma pumped Hagrid off all the information about Hogwarts. When they reached Platform's 9 and 10 she looked at her ticket and asked Hagrid.  
- Hagrid, it says on my ticket that the train not leaves until eleven  
tomorrow. Why are we here now and where am I going to sleep? - Because I didn't want you to stay at the Leaking Cauldron a minute more and you will sleep on the train of course, it has beds for pupils who comes from far away, having more than I travelling day here. Do you know how to  
get on to the platform? She shocked her head and Hagrid explained how to do and let her first. She shuttled her eyes and walked right trough the wall. She looked behind herself, amazed and than Hagrid came. He shoved her were to sleep and she crawled up on the bed and went at sleep at once. Hagrid smiled, "it must be true what people say about this train" he taught "they have made a sleeping spell over the beds". He tucked Emma in, left the train and poof he was gone as he never been there. 


	2. Snape's Test

CHAPTER 2  
- Snape's Test - Early next morning Emma was woken up by the driver of the train, a very kind man who told here that breakfast was served. She sat up discovering that she had slept in her clothes, but she had a trick, she whispered some words in Latin and she was as clean- and her clothes so tidy as you would never taught that she had slept in them. She drew a comb trough her blond soft hair fixing it so it lay perfectly on her shoulders. She turned around when she heard a yawn and discovered that she wasn't alone in the compartment, a girl somewhat younger than her looked at here with big sleepy eyes. Emma smiled and told her that she better hurry up if she wanted breakfast and went too a room that was set up outside the train and where most of the pupils who had slept over eat. When she had finished, she was told that that the sleeping compartment of the train was going to be taken away and she went to get the things that wasn't in the luggage room and sat down in a compartment with 6 seats, 3 on each side. At 10 she noticed that the stream of travellers expended and soon the whole platform was filled with people. She looked outside the window wondering who's going to be her new classmates. Suddenly she recognised one of them, the boy that she had run into at Diagon alley. With him were 3 redheaded boys and two girls one as redheaded as the boys and one with dark fussy hair. She wondered who they were and if the boy knowed them or if it was a coincidence that they were boarding the train together. Exactly at 11 the train left the station and Emma was surprised by this cause she was more familiar with trains leaving late. Harry got on the train sitting with Ron, Fred, George, Ginny and Hermione in the same compartment, the countryside flew by and soon they reached Hogwarts taking the horseless car to the entrée while the first years took the usual ride over the lake. When they had settled down in the great hall waiting for the sorting ceremony to start Harry began to wonder what was going to happen to the quiddich team this year, with Wood gone they hadn't a keeper, "but I will surely be fixed to the best" he taught and concentrated when Prof Mcgonogall took out the Sorting hat and went to show the first years in. The hat sang a song and everyone clapped their hands entucalisticly, Prof McGonogall took word, the hall went absolutely silent.  
- Another school year has begun and it's time that new pupil will find homes in Gryffiondor, Hufflepuff, Rawenclaw and Slytherin. But before we  
begin with the first years the school is proud to have a pupil who has changed from the wizadring school in USA to Hogwarts here in Britain. She  
will join the fifth graders in witch ever house she sorted into.  
- Emma Dickens, she continued, looking around Emma draw her breath and walked up to the stage and sat down on the chair. The professor putted the hat on to her head, it was so big it fell over her eyes and she heard a small voice in her head. - Hm... Difficult, you're a bright person, I see, with astonishing powers, that old school of yours taught you much; I've found the perfect place for  
you...  
- GRYFFINDOR it shouted Emma smiled cause for some reason she had wanted to go to that house when she first heard its name. She walked against the table and noticed that the boy she had bumped into sat at that very table. She shook hands with some of the people, sat down and watched the rest of the sorting ceremony. While she was eating she looked up at the teachers table saw Hagrid who waved at her, she waved back and looked at the other teachers. But when she came to the old wizard who had a long silvery white beard and hair and moon shaped glasses she stopped. There was something in his eyes that caught here attention. She leaned over to the youngest guy with red hair asking.  
- Is that Dumbledore?  
- Yes it is, have you never seen him before?  
- No I haven't  
- Hey you are the girl who had changed school right?  
- Yes that's me; well I don't like that look he gives me  
- Who, Dumbledore?  
- Yes he looks at me as he has seen a ghost. - Well that's probably because that the Gryffindore house ghost Sir Nicolas  
is right behind you.  
- Oh, I guess so... so what's you're Name? - Ron Wesley, and this is Fred Wesley, George Wesley, Ginny Wesley, they  
are my brothers and sister, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter.  
- Oh we meat again... Harry Potter Harry looked up from his dinner looking straight into Emma's blue eyes; He smiled back at her while replying  
- Yes it seems like it Emma Dickens - Hey, wait a minute, said Ron looking puzzled, you two know each other? - Yes said Harry, we latterly bumped into each other in Diagon ally, she  
dropped her things and I helpt her. - Oh, I understand said Ron, so that was what occupied your mind that day. No more was said cause the dinner was finished and they walked towards the common room. Emma was going to live with the 5th graders so Hermione showed her up to were they slept. When Emma came into the dormitory she would share with 5 outer girls in her own age she couldn't stop thinking that she somehow belonged there and that she never had been a whole person before she got there. She wondered were her bed was but soon found the answer, she saw her things neatly unpacked and she sat down at that bed to shy to say anything at all. An acuard silence covered the room until Hermione spoke:  
- Tell me Emma, how was your old school? - Well, it was good, but it has different opinions than this, for example  
we never learned to use a wand, the hands magic is enough according to  
them. It is difficult beginning at a new school; I have read things you  
haven started with yet and in other topics I'm just a beginner. - Never learnt how to use a wand? That's odd. I guess, if you want to of  
course, I can learn you - Oh tanks, that would be nice, we can start tomorrow, now I'm too tired,  
tell me about the teachers instead. - Well there's Prof. McGonogall who teach transfiguration, she's nice but  
very strict, she's also head of Gryffiondor house... Hermione went on about the teachers and Emma listen. They got ready for bed and the outer girls went to sleep in an instance but Emma who always had trouble sleeping when she came to an unfamiliar place laid in her bed looking up into the ceiling trying to remember all that Hermione had said about the teachers and after a while she finally fell asleep. The following week Emma learned how to manage her wand with a pleased Hermione as teacher. At their first potion lesson with Snape, Emma noticed that almost everyone hated him, but after that lesson she understood this feeling, Snape gave her the creeps. Then on their 10th lesson Snape turned to Emma and spoke in a cold voice. - Well miss Dickens I have heard you bragging about you're old school and  
what you learned there, it's time you will be tested. I want you all to  
make a potion of dashing herbs and liquid asphodel.  
- But sir, said Emma, That potion is deadly, and I' am not bragging.  
- Did I give you permission to speak Dickens? Snape snapped; yes that  
potion is deadly if you do it the right way, now go on! Everybody looked nervous when they started shopping the herbs and measuring the asphodel. Emma who had did this before and knew the right way to do it warmed the water in her cauldron to the right warmth then she broke off the herbs into pieces putting them into the boiling water letting them soften and then take them out of the water and adding about 4 ml of the asphodel. When everybody was ready Snape went along the benches inspecting each cauldron " weary good Malfoy" "What is this Longbottom, porridge?" and so he went on, he also tried out every potion except Longbottoms that stood smoking on his bench. When he came to Emma's cauldron he looked surprised and he spoke in a toneless voice: - Now Ms Dickens, I will try your potion out and I hope your potion don't  
disappoint me. - I don't think it would be a good idea sir, remember it's deadly when done  
right.  
- Oh, not to fear! I don't think it's so dangerous. He took the little glass that Emma held out and swept it in one strike made a face and dropped to the floor. Some of the slytherin's screamed and Draco Malfoy rushed to his teacher and Emma rounded her bench settled down on her knees beside the body.  
- You have killed him! Screamed Malfoy looking terrified at her  
- I have not! It was a week potion, nothing I can't fix, and for him  
drinking it...I told him not to, but he didn't listen.  
- Fix it, now! Malfoy shouted  
- All right I will...  
- Pity, I think he can lie there for a while, said Ron  
- If I don't do anything now he will die, Ron, Emma said slowly and Ron  
gulped Emma putted her hands over Snape's body and a bright light came from them, everyone drawled their breath, she moved her hands from Snapes head to his feet and after a minute he began to move. " He will be fine" Emma declared rising up taking her seat again. Snape got up to his feet and carried on like nothing had happened. But he had a kind of quiver in his voice that told them that he was pretty shaken up.  
- Emma how did you do that? Asked Ron  
- What? The thing with my hands? (Ron nodded)  
- And why did you make the potion deadly asked Harry  
- Actually I don't know, I have always been able to do it, but I use it only in special occasions and for the potion... I just did as I learned at my old school, but I weakened it, if I would have put in 6 ml of asphodel he  
would died direct but I just put in 4.  
- I see, said Ron looking at Harry who smiled a little They continued walking and Emma put the potion lesson out of her mind going down to a lesson in Herbolodgy with Prof Spout. Everybody soon forgot the potions accident (that Snape called it) and life continued as usual. Halloween came closer and Emma was looking forward to the incredible feast she had been told took place then. Spending a lot of time with her new found freinds Harry, Ron and Hermione she soon picked up much of the things she didn't learnt yet, and she helped them with subjects she read long before them. 


	3. Quidditch

CHAPTER 3  
- Quidditch - Halloween arrived and its feast took, as usual, place in the great hall, Harry sat next to Hermione and Emma sat across the table with Ron on her right. Emma had looked sad for the whole day and Harry wondered why but he didn't say anything, figuring that Emma would tell later. Quidditch term was soon to start and the Gryffindor team still hadn't a keeper. So he turned over to Fred and George who told him that there would be a notice posted on the house board looking for new players. The notice came up and after one hour it was filled with names, and not surprised Harry saw Ron's among them, the auditions took place and Ron made the team. Ron had never been happier and Harry was happy to have his best friend in the team as keeper. The training started and Harry and Ron got their hands full with both the practise and homework. Harry didn't know how he would have made it without Emma and Hermione helping both him and Ron. Their first match would be against Hufflepuff who also had some new players. The match took place on a sunny Saturday afternoon at 2 a clock, one hour before he and Ron left the castle to change into their robes. The whole arena was filled with people and as they flew out they heard the roar from the audience but Harry soon forgot about the people and concentrated on the game, Madam Hooch entered the pitch with the big box that contained the four balls. - Now I want a clean fight, good luck to all of you and may the best team  
win With these words she let the buldgers and the snitch and at last the quaffle into the air. The game started by Angelina from Gryffindor taking the quaffle and stering for the hufflepuffs half but the keeper rescued and now the hufflepuffs advanced for Ron that also rescued, Gryffindor took the quaffle again, taking points this time. The match went on and after a half hour gryffindor lead with 50 – 10 now Harry saw something glomming... it was the snitch... he took up the hunt ducked when a buldger came wining over his head, now the snitch was only a feet away he reached out and grasped it as Angelina took ten more points for Gryffindor. The roar of celebrating students filled the arena and on the party that was held afterwards Fred and George came and sat with Emma, Hermione, Harry and Ron:  
- Good work Ron! We always knowed that you had it within you! Said Fred  
- Tanks, you weren't too bad you're self! Said Ron blushing - It's in our blood! Just think of Charlie he was a keeper too, said George  
  
- I know, said Ron smiling  
- Good work you too Harry! What should we do without you? Said Fred  
- Tanks, but hufflepuff didn't give much trouble.  
- Aw, you're being too modest we have seen the cup with you're father's name to it and we know that he was a great seeker you have it in your blood  
too. Said George All the talk about bloodlines and family seemed making Emma depressed and suddenly Fred asked the question Harry had wanted to ask:  
- Emma  
- Yes what is it Fred?  
- Why did you change school to Hogwarts?  
- Well Fred that's a long story...  
- Tell it to us said Ron (overhearing) now everyone at the table's  
attention was to Emma  
- All right...you see I'm not an American, not originally anyway, I'm British. When I just was five moths old I was abandoned by my birth mom at  
a hospital in London. They couldn't find her so they putted me in an  
orphanage were I lived for one or two month's then I was adopted by a family who lived in Boston, were I grew up. The family was nice to me, but I was never loved by any of them accept one person, my brother Derek who was only a year younger then me. I was never kept in the dark about being  
adopted and I was satisfied with that, but the year when my eleventh birthday was I got a letter both from Hogwart's and from that school I have went to. It told me that I was a witch and than I began to wonder who my real parents was. Then last year at Halloween time, my adoptive family was in a plane accident, everyone was killed... it was on the news for weeks. Now when no one hold me back I started looking for where I came from and found out that the orphanage lied in London. So when the school year was over I  
changed school to Hogwarts and left for London. When I came there I was absolutely broke so I worked at the leaky cauldron all summer to pay for my staying there and all my new school supplies. So now I am here to find out who my birth mom is and who my dad was and if I have siblings and so on. - So that's why you were so sad at Halloween your family died then, Harry  
replayed Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing, this girl, had just like him grown up with muggels, not as bad as his aunt and uncle, but anyway. But unlike him she didn't know if she had any family left, maybe she had siblings somewhere or maybe her mother and father still was alive. He felt that he just had to help her and offered his help and Hermione and Ron did this also. 


	4. The Yearbook

CHAPTER 4  
- The Yearbook - The next weekend they headed for the library and Hermione (who know the library best) stared to give directions to were the books that held this information would be. Harry heard a familiar voice and look up from the books he was looking trough. Cho Chang walked in with her friends talking and laughing. Harry looked at her a few minutes wondering why she didn't seem so beautiful that she had only a year ago... and when a boy from Reavenklaw came forward and hugged her he didn't feel anything, puzzled he returned to his books and kept reading. Of course they couldn't just look for Emma's parents all the time but all of their longer breaks was (if it wasn't anything more important to read) devoted to their search. Winter arrived at Hogwarts without any success. The sheet of staying pupils where send out and all four of them signed. There first day of the break they sat reading books (what a surprise) but Emma seemed to been given up, she said:  
- Hey why don't we go and visit Hagrid? It was a long time since I have  
seen him. They others agreed and they putted back the books in their shelf's and walked down the stairs out in the "school yard" towards Hagrids cabin side by side. But about ten yards to Hagrid's place was an ice-covered area that hadn't been protected from slipping. While Emma and Harry, lively chatting, walked head on, Hermonie and Ron went a side from it and wham in a second Emma lay on the ground Harry half on top of her. Harry looked in to Emma's bright blue eyes and wondered why it seemed so right being this close to her and why he suddenly felt a warm feeling growing inside his body. Emma felt the same way; they lay there for about 60 seconds before Harry crawled up on his feet and giving her a helping hand she took it and was on her feats too. They heard somebody laughing, it was Ron and Hermione who apparently taught it very funny that they had fell down. Hagrid opened the door crying out too them.  
- Harry, Emma are you ok, he reached them fast  
- Yes Hagrid we are fine, some sour spots but we will manage, said Emma  
- Lucky... I have tried to get Prof McGonogall to fix this all afternoon!  
- We were just on our way to visit you, said Hermione who had stopped  
laughing, but Ron said in a rather estranged voice (turned to Emma and  
Harry) - With you too around, Harry, I can be without Fred and George, I have a  
funny time anyway, Emma gave him a look and said  
- Nice too be entertaining Ron, I can ensure you that it hurt. They walked in to Hagrid's cabin still moth fighting sat down and kept going until Hagrid spoke: - So I haven't seen you four for a while, almost started to think you had  
forgotten about me, what have you been doing?  
- Oh, looking for my birth parents mostly, said Emma, Hagrid looked  
surprised and Emma told him the story. - The thing is that we have almost gone trough the hole library and found  
noting! She continued.  
- Well... Said Hagrid thinking, have you looked at the old yearbooks of  
Hogward's?  
- Witch yearbooks? Asked Hermione, I have never heard of any yearbooks.  
- That is because they stop making them for about 15 years ago.  
- And you think that I'm going to find something in them said Emma not  
really believing it.  
- Yes, there's a lot of pictures and information about the different  
students and the different houses. They stayed for a while more talking about the important exams coming up in the end of their year, drinking tea and having fun. But Hagrid had job to do so they turned back to the library to continue their search. When they retuned to the library Emma went up to Madam Prince asking for the latest 20 yearbooks. She returned with a pile of black slim books with the Hogwarts symbol on it. They took one book from the pile and started to look in them... about 5 books later Emma suddenly spoke: - Nothing, nada, but wait a minute... I think this is when your parent's went  
here  
- What the others gasped, Emma continued - I think this is your mom and dad Ron, and here you're father is Harry! Gosh you look exactly alike him... hear this...cutest couple James Potter and Lily Evans, This two lovebirds found each other after an Quidditch match were Lily as one in the audience almost was hit by an buldger, Potter saved her from it, afterwards Potter was knocked out in about 60 minutes but had actually just before the hit caught the golden snitch and Gryffindor won their match against Slytherin too Serveus Snape's great anger. Lily says that James is the finest boy she had ever met and is wished good lock by  
her best friend Evelyn Dumbledore who is Albus Dumbledore's daughter.  
- Wow, well now I know how mom and dad met, said Harry, wait did it say  
Dumbledore, I didn't know that he had a daughter... - I don't think anyone does, Harry, there's a lot of things we don't know  
about our teachers Emma replied.  
- I guess so... does it say something else?  
- No it doesn't...Hey here is a picture of Dumbledore's daughter... but it  
can't be....  
- What is it? Asked Hermione  
- Well the ting is...That she looks like ...Me Holding up the book so they could see for them self, and there she was: a blond very attractive girl, who kept smiling and tossing her hair in the photo. Harry looked at the photo and on Emma who laid the smile just exactly as the girl on the picture. And it was no doubt about it she and Emma was exactly alike, Emma tough was chocked and said sheepishly that people could look the same with an glimpse of an eye but wasn't. Then Ron replayed that the last time he saw somebody that repelling to anybody else was when he had looked up at Fred's face that morning and than met George on his way to breakfast.  
- But, Emma said, I can't be Dumbledor's grandchild, I just can't be, I  
have to talk to him and see if it is correct and why hasn't he told me?  
- Maybe, Emma, He didn't know, just like you, that he has a grandchild... - But if he is... That explains the look he gave me at the sorting ceremony,  
remember that Ron, I said too you that he looked at me as he had seen a  
ghost and you taught that he saw sir Nicholas.  
- Yes I remember... said Ron, so when are you going to talk to him?  
- Well at Christmas eve would be perfect, I will do it then Christmas eve came and Emma woke up by Hermione's voice:  
- Wake up you sleepy head, presents has arrived!  
- What is the hurry? I haven't got one anyway...  
- You are wrong, come on, see you downstairs! Emma got up putted on her morning robe over her pyjamas and walked down. When she came into the common room she noticed that Harry and Ron was already there, opening presents. Ron waved against a pile of presents and said: - These over there is yours, it looks like mom have send you some sweets...  
- Oh, she shouldn't have she doesn't even know me... Emma took a present unwrapped it and found an inkpot and an eagle feather from Hermione, another present contained a new writing book from Harry and the last and biggest present was from Ron and his family, it contained some of Mrs Wesley fudge, cake's and cookies - This is too much she said, all this from you and you get nothing from me,  
you should if I had some money but I don't - You don't? Said Ron surprised, but I taught that you had inherited some  
money from your muggle family - Oh, I have but I can't touch them until I'm 18 years old, I don't own a  
dime. With very convincing voices the other told Emma that it was okay if they didn't get anything at all, but if she would get money they expected large presents for each (a joke that Emma took seriously) That evening they went down to the Great Hall. When they got there Emma saw a mistletoe in the doorway. She went up to Harry who stood looking at her as to encourage her to walk in. She liked Harry very much but didn't know how to say it, then she got an idea, but would she dare? He maybe had a... must try she decided  
- Harry...she said  
- Yes...  
- Do you know what muggle people do under a mistletoe?  
- NO...why...(he stopped talking) Emma had tried to kiss his cheek but as he had turned his head against her, the kiss had landed on his mouth, they stood there for about 30 seconds lips against each outer. Emma felt warmth in her body, it felt so right to do this... But then she realised what she was doing, she pulled away blushing and trying to speak but noting came out of her mouth and she went away towards the table, with Harry looking after her amazed by all the feelings rushing inside him. Lucky Ron and Hermione hadn't noticed the "kiss" talking to Dumbledore who just had come in to the room. Emma and Harry joined the people round the table but didn't speak much to each outer trough the meal, but nobody seemed to notice the tense between them. After the meal Emma took Dumbledor aside...  
- Excuse me sir, but can I talk with you  
- Of course you can, miss Dickens, what is on your heart? - Well as you probably already know I'm an orphan left on the stair to an orphanage when I was only 5 months, taken too USA by an family in Boston, I have always know this and last year my family died in a plane crash, now  
I'm looking for my parents and some days ago I found a picture of your  
daughter Evelyn and it struck me how alike we are, do you know anything  
about this? - Well Emma that has struck me too. I first saw it at the sorting ceremony  
and I have been thinking on it. You see my daughter and was very close  
until about 16 years ago, one year before Voldemort's disappearing she  
vanished from the earth at about 1 and an half year, even Lily Potter didn't know were she had gone, they were best friends, She returned after this 1 and ½ year very week and depressed, my young lively Evelyn hadn't a trace left of her old self and after about six mounts, on the 5th August  
she committed suicide...  
- August the 5th? But that is my birthday... - It is? Said Dumbledore surprised. Can that be a reason? He began counting  
  
- Lets see she vanished about one year before voldemort...and 9 mounts from  
august is...October and you said that you were five mounts when you were  
abandon... well it all figures...  
- Sir, do you think that I'm you grandchild? - It may be so Emma, but we have to be sure, you don't mind to give some blood to Poppy do you? She can test both our blood and your grandmas and  
then we will know...  
- Of course I can do that, all for the truth you know...  
- Good... on Wednesday?  
- Wednesday... and sir...  
- Yes  
- I would really like if you were my grandpa... 


	5. Love Is In The Air

CHAPTER 5  
Love Is In The Air Dumbledore smiled and Emma turned back to her friends who attacked her with questions, she told the story and how it all seemed to fit right in to each outer. On Wednesday morning she got up early and went up to Madam Pompfrey and gave some blood, I didn't hurt at all and she was soon back in the common room. The outers was still sleeping so she sat down and started to read about ancient witchcraft that she had to write an essay about for Prof Binns in Magic History. Half way trough Harry came down the stairs yawning, he stopped at the last stair and said to Emma (there was still a tense feeling between them): - Already up Em? - Oh, yes Harry, I had to give blood to Madam Pompfrey so she could see if I'm Dumbledores grandchild... - Oh, ok... Have you eaten? - Actually no, I was going to wait for the rest of you but I see that Hermione and Ron has taken a sleep in... - Yea Ron was snoring so loud that I couldn't hear my self think or stay in my bead... will you join me? - Ok, shall we go? - Yes... Harry said, and they walked off... they had been walking in 5 minutes before Harry spoke again - Emma... I have been wanting to talk to you about the thing that happen between us at Christmas eve - You mean our kiss? She said blushing a little... you must understand that I didn't mean any harm ... and I like you ... she could not find her words... (They had now stopped walking and Harry turned to her so they stood face to face) - I know it was not evil meant; it was accident and... just for the record ....you know... - What? She asked - I sort of like you too, Harry said slowly - You do? She replayed... - Yes I do... - So what should we do? - Well how do people find out if they really like each other or not? Now Emma smiled and glided into his warm embrace, looking in his emerald green sparkling eyes behind the glasses. She gently touched his scar with her fingers and reached up wile replaying "like this"... the same time Harry lent down and their lips met in a kiss that grew deeper by the minute, a kiss they had been waiting for since the ice accident. Emma putted her arms around his neck and he drew her closer to him, It felt so right, like they were made for each other. Emma felt something she had never felt before... was it love? She was so unfamiliar with that word and Harry was too. Their lips parted and they stood there just looking at each other for a minute and then Emma laid her head on his chest hearing his heart beat... - So, she finally said, anyone special in your life that I should know about? - Nobody else than you, he laughed - Then we can be like girlfriend boyfriend? She said and blushed - Well if it means more kisses like this I'm in! - Oh it will said Emma, kissing him on his forehead... many more... They kissed again and then walked down to the great hall and had break feast, about halfway trough it Hermione and Ron walked in to the Hall and sat down... - Good morning Emma, Harry, why didn't you wait for us until you got to breakfast Asked Ron and Hermione at the same time - Because we were hungry, I have been up since 7 this morning and didn't eat until now and the time is 10. Said Emma - Oh, ok but you could left us a note, said Hermione - We will do next time... promise, said Emma smiling at her The last day of the break they spent outside with Hagrid helping him remove snow from the roofs, they had a lovely time and ended the day with a snow war witch even Hermione was in. The next day they had their first lessons; Emma and the boys had future telling and Hermione had magic summary (or something like that) they parted and got up to the tower were Prof. Trelawney had her lessons. The time always seemed to go slow in there but this day it seemed longer than before. After that lesson they had Herbolody witch was much more fun trying to fight a fly snap that also liked human flesh into a new pot. Then it was lunch and Emma came to the conclusion that she had never gone this long with out a hug or kiss from Harry since they had began go steady. But it wasn't easy to just vanish as they had done for the two weeks before term started. The afternoon was spent with Hagrid and his lesson about magical creatures after it Emma and the rest stayed to have a chat with him. - You know Hagrid, I have never tanked you for giving me that tip about the yearbooks said Emma - Oh, have you found something out? - Maybe, but I'm not sure yet... - Well I hope that you will find your parents, but I heard something funny Emma, - What would that be? - I overheard Snape talk to Prof McGonogall about you poisoning him early last term, did you? - I don't know if poisoning is the right word, teaching him a lesson I would call it. Nothing happened really, I think he wanted to test my knowledge's and made the hole class do an brew on liquid asphodel and dashing herbs, I told him that if it was done the right way it would be deadly, of course he knew that, but I did as he told me. Apparently he thought that I would flunk and drank it. So I had to make him alive again. - You killed him? Hagrid gasped - No I didn't... I made the brew softener so he wouldn't die right away, but if I hadn't helped him so fast as I did he would have died. - Emma that is a very nasty thing to do but how did you make him alive again? (This time Ron spoke) - Oh, you should have seen it Hagrid... she sat down beside Snape and putted her hands over his body and a yellow light came from them, she moved them from his head to his toes and then he was alive again. Hagrid looked surprised at this unfamiliar power but didn't say anything, later that evening all four of them sat in the library writing about how you mange goldfytters, witch was an easy task really, all you had to do was to make them laugh and they were wery ticklish but you had to tickle them in the right spot on their body and they hadn't found that very spot. When she had looked trough a third thick book Hermione said: - Nothing here either, I wonder were it might say... Emma would you be an angel and go and bring the monstrous book about monsters that we had last year? It might stand there - I can go with Harry said, Emma doesn't know how it look or how to manage it. They walked away to the section were it was but after 10 minutes they weren't back - It can't possibly take them more than 10 minutes to find that book said Ron, I'm going too look for them and see if they need help - I go too said Hermione, I need to return this book to a shelf it takes up so much space They left the table and went towards the section were Emma and Harry was, at the same time Emma and Harry already had found the book and Emma stood with her arms around his neck and he held her closely to his body. Harry kissed her forehead, nose and finally on her mouth, the kiss grew deeper and more passionate. They had waited for this all day and it was like this Hermione and Ron found them, with their body's close up to one another and their lips in a passionate kiss, but they didn't notice the other two until Ron finally got his surprised voice together and manage too ask: - Erm... excuse me, but what are you two doing? Emma and Harry jumped, drew from each other and Emma spoke. - Can't you see that Ron? - Yes I can, but how long has this been going on? - Since the first Wednesday after Christmas, Harry replayed, you don't mind do you? - Of course we don't said Hermione happily, I have seen this coming for weeks - You have? Asked Ron, Emma and Harry? - Yes, I have! I'm not as blind as you... I'm happy for you two - Tanks, Hermione it really glades me that you're saying that, Emma said left Harry's side with the book under her arm. They turned back to the table and after five minutes they found what they was seeking for wrote it down and returned to the common room and went up to the dormitory. When Emma and Hermione came in after saying good night to Harry and Ron. Hermione took Emma aside in the bathroom. - So, she said...you and Harry... - Yes... Harry and me. - Is he a good Kisser? - Hermione! - Just asking... Is he? - Yes, very good - I meant what I said before, I'm really happy for you. - Tanks I'm so glad to hear that Hermione, I really do like him... do you think Ron approve? - He will as soon he gets over the chock seeing you two... - I hope so... I don't want to take his best friend from him Emma said looking worried. - Don't be afraid Ron will do fine... I have known him so long that I know - Speaking of that, why have you two never got together... or have I missed the break up by a year or so? - You haven't missed anything, and there is noting going on and noting will be going on between Ron and me, we are too different. - Are you sure? I mean... he is kind of cute, and I can tell that he likes you. - He does... how have you noticed that? - The way he looks at you sometimes... Haven't he ever started to act funny when you look at or speak to another guy? With the happenings with Viktor Krum still fresh in her mind Hermione nodded and told the story to Emma that seemed very pleased. The same time in the boy's dormitory... - Harry, I can't believe that you didn't tell me about Emma and you! We are supposed to be best friends you know, Ron said to Harry in an angry voice - Calm down Ron, we have actually been trying to tell you all this time but stuff has appeared and it never was reviled. - And if I haven't walked in on you today would you have ever told us? - You know we would...Look Ron I'm sorry, ok? But I have never felt this way before, and things got out of hand, but that will never change my friendship with you, you have always been my best friend and you always will be, no girl, how attractive she is can't change that... - Tanks Harry... and you know when I think about it I'm really happy for you and Emma. You know I kind a feel the same way about an other person but she don't feel it back... - Oh, and who is that, not Hermione or? - Yes Hermione...(Ron's face now matched the colour of his hair) - I knew it...I got suspicious last year...but why don't you do anything about it? Ron was scared, that was the simple thing. "What should I do, I can't ask daddy it would be to embarrassing" said Ron and Harry taught hard for a moment then he replied " I know, let's ask Sirius". The Next day Harry wrote a letter to Sirius, his godfather, which sounded like this: Dear Sirius Hope you are doing well, were ever you are, things go on like usual at Hogwart's and nothing bad has happed to Ron, Hermione or me. You already know that Ron made the Quiddich team this year, but have I told you that we won our first game with 200 – 10 against Hufflepuff? Anyway you know that girl I wrote to you about, the one who had been brought up in USA? We are very close to find her mom now, it may be Dumbledore's daughter Evelyn, you may know her, she was mom's best friend. Anyhow me and Emma have been getting much closer and I sort of like her but I don't know if she feels the same way. What shall I do? Send my greetings to wingbird and take care of yourself Love Harry He rolled the paper and bound it to Hedwig who flew away. They stared after her until they couldn't see her anymore and then went down to the common room to finish their home works. 


	6. The Crystal Bowl of Light

CHAPTER 6  
- The Crystal Bowl of Light - The days passed and Emma didn't hear anything from Dumbledore and she almost taught that he had forgotten about her when on a Thursday, about halfway trough a potion lesson, were Snape was in terrible mood, Prof McGonogall opened the door saying: " excuse me for interrupting you Mr Snape but Dumbledore has too see miss Dickens immediately... you can take your things with you Miss Dickens." Emma nodded packing her things in her bag and walked out noticing a smirk on both Snape's and Malfoy's faces. Apparently they taught that Emma finally would be punished for the deadly potion. Emma fallowed Prof McGonogall in silence trying to ignore her nervousness, they stopped before a statue and McGonogall said "chocolate frogs" that apparently was a code word because the statue glided to the side and they went in. Emma found herself in a circle round room with pictures on preview headmasters who for the moments was gently sleeping in their frames. McGonogall informed her that "the headmaster will be here in a second" and then marched out. Emma sat down in a chair and had a look around. On a stick sat a Fenix bird which was very beautiful looking. - Oh I see that you have been acquainted with Fawlkes, said a voice from behind Emma, who had got up her chair and went to the bird and was gently  
stroking his head.  
- Yes, he is beautiful - So he is, you have come in the right time for him now when he his in his  
handsomest stage.  
- Sir... have you heard anything from the central, I guess it's why I'm  
brought here  
- Why shouldn't it be, haven't break any rules have you?  
- No sir... I haven't... but something happened at potion class last term... - Oh, I already know everything about that, Snape was here some days ago  
- And what are you going to do? - Nothing... It was a valuable lesson he taught that day Emma said Dumbledore  
with a grin.  
- Ok, said Emma smiling too... So what does it say on the paper from the  
blood centre?  
- It say what I expected it to say  
- And what is that? - That you are my Granddaughter... Emma... I have found you... or more exact you  
have found me!  
- You were searching for me? - Yes and no, I was hoping that somewhere it would be a child, a child from my daughter... I suspected it when I had counted the months when she was gone and come to the conclusion that she had been able to give birth to a child  
and adopted it away. But she never told me you existed and I took my  
assuming for an old mans humble wish. - I cant believe it... said Emma, Me, little Emma Dickens, never loved by any of her old family members has the great Albus Dumbledore as Grandpa...But do  
you want me as your grandchild? I mean, I wouldn't dare to intrude your personal life if you don't want too; the knowing of you is enough for me... - Of course I want you as my grandchild, nothing would make me happier and  
your Grandma thinks so too. You are more than welcome in our family...  
- Oh tank you sir... I mean grandpa; I can call you that can't I?  
- When your friends are near by or we are on ourselves but with the teachers and other pupils here I think it would be best if you called me  
sir or Dumbledor.  
- Does anybody else know except for grandma?  
- Yes I had to tell Minerva, but she won't say anything, and she won't treat you anything different. I have told her it's not the name that counts  
is the gift that does...  
- Tanks grandpa... now if you excuse me I have to go for lunch before I  
starve to death...  
- Ok I join you on your way down They got out of the room and walked down towards the Great Hall, they passed many students on their way down who turned their heads at them, just before entering the hall Emma saw Prof Snape walking towards them, had an idea and began speaking to Dumbledore in a faked sad voice...  
- Please sir I promise never to do so again I just wanted to give him a  
lesson, it was not evil meant, she looked up to Dumbledore who looked puzzled for a second and then understood what she was doing and pretended  
to go weak on her. - Ok then Emma but if I hear that it has happening again I will expel you  
from Hogwarts. - Tank you sir said Emma striking of a false tear from her cheek and walked  
off, and somehow she new without looking back that Dumbledore smiled... She reached the table were Harry and the others already sat. They looked at her with excitement in their eyes and Emma looked at them; smiled happily and nodded to confirm their suspicions and then she felt someone taking her hand holding it under the table... it was Harry, she looked at him smiling and pressed his hand gently before letting go; tending to her meal. The same evening she sat in the sofa by the fire reading a book with Hermione on her side. Just finishing the chapter about ancient spells and how to cast them the last in the common room left and they were only the four left. Hermione moved herself as Harry sat down besides Emma giving her a gentle kiss and then asking:  
- So how do you feel about having Dumbledore as grandpa? - It feels different, but he really is marvellous. We gave a performance before, with Snape nearby, were I pleaded for mercy that he wouldn't expel  
me from Hogwarts and Snape swallowed it, hair and all. Emma said with a  
giggle  
- You are bad, very bad, said Harry but couldn't keep his face and soon  
they all laughed. Emma hadn't felt this happy in a long time, going up to the rooms they talked about the next day and how they would spent the afternoon off, they only had transfiguration with Mcgonogall witch was an easy subject. Saying goodnight to each other, witch for Emma and Harry meant another hug and kiss, the girls went to their room and the boys to theirs. When Harry and Ron came in, Hedwig had come back and had a letter on her leg from Sirius. Ron got exited and they sat down on Harry's bed reading it:  
Dear Harry You are not alone to had have this problem, your father had it to, as you probably know, your father saved your mom from a lost buldger at a quidditch game against Slytherin, in his fifth year. He got knocked off his broom and fell about 10 feet to the ground. Your mom later visited him at the hospital wing to tank him and they really hit things off, becoming good friends. They grew closer to each other and just before term ended he asked me what to do because he liked her very much but didn't know if she liked him back. I said to him that he should speak to her about it, and he did... pulling her away from the common room to an empty class room that still exits, and you all know what happened, they got together... never left each others side, their love were very deep Harry. And a year after finishing school they got married. Do like your father Harry and I think it will be fine. As for the scores on your first quidditch match I already knew, how I won't tell you, but say to Ron that he is an excellent flyer much repelling to his own dad. Take care and let me now if anything happens between you two  
Love Sirius - So, I should talk to Hermione about I feel, I could have figure it out on my own, you know, but it was good to her it from somebody else... Said Ron  
- So you will talk to her, asked Harry  
- Yes, when I got time, some time next week or month or year...  
- Oh no, you will talk to her tomorrow or I will tell her...  
- You wouldn't dare...  
- Try me...  
- Ok, ok I will do it, but if she laughs at me you'll be sorry... On the transfiguration lesson next day, Emma couldn't help wondering if Dumbledor told Prof. McGonogall that she was his grandchild, anyway McGonagall showed nothing teaching them about how to turn a toad into a armchair. At the end of the class it was only Hermione and Emma who had done things right. After lunch Emma and Harry disappeared and Ron saw his chance to talk to Hermione privately. Pulling her aside in an abandon room he had never seen before. Emma and Harry on the other hand stood behind the stairs to the dormitories kissing... Little did they know about Ginny coming down the stairs and turning to their direction to speak to a friend who was just behind her. She saw them standing there, but they didn't notice her. Ginny had have a crush on Harry since they first met and seeing him with Emma hurled a lot but she knew that noting was to do about it, but she decided never to speak to Emma again... Emma and Harry stood there for a few minutes more than they got off searching for Ron and Hermione, they searched all over the common room until they found a door that was a bit open, they enter a room that no one seemed to been in for several years. They were about to leave when they heard a voice from the back... it was Ron's voice, thicker than usual, but it was Ron's all right. Than they heard another voice, it was Hermione's and Emma and Harry smiled to each other and walked out of the room leaving the two to them self's. Emma got in to her room and found a package on her bed opening it she found a crystal bowl with a light purple smoke in it. And she found a note inside from her grandpa: " I asked your grandma if we had some things left from your mom and she found this, I don't know what it is, but I think it was important to her, that's why I'm passing it to you. Love Grandpa" Emma stared at the beautiful bowl and decided to show it to Harry, he maybe knew what it was, it looked like a common future telling crystal bowl, but the smoke told Emma other wise. Emma went down to the common room again finding Harry sitting in an armchair waiting for her, she showed him the bowl but he shocked his head and instead they returned to their book about ancient witchcraft. About five minutes later Ron and Hermione walked in looking happily at each other. Emma and Harry clapped their hands " finally" said Emma " I never taught you two would get it going on" Hermione blushed and Ron looked proud laying his arm around her shoulder. Then Emma shoved them the bowl, but none of them know what it was. Ron suggested that they wound ask his dad who was a minister and sent him an owl. While they waited for the owl to return they began to look in the library for information, but found nothing. At the same time was time for the second Quiddich match that was against Slytherin, and the Gryffindor team practised hard, (as they done ever since the term started) One day when they was walking from a Potion lesson Malfoy Crabbe and Goyle came to them looking extremely pleased with themselves.  
- Oh look guys! Is it not, Potty and weasel? Malfoy said  
- Shut up Malfoy, Harry replied  
- Oh have you heard Harry? My father has bought the whole team the  
thunderbolt 2 you wont stand a chance tomorrow said Malfoy smirking - You think huh, that you will win? I have seen you in action Malfoy and if  
you aren't even half as good as Harry on a broom stick. Emma said  
- Oh, stuff it Dickens... you don't want to be expelled do you? Snape has  
told me everything about the conversation he overheard between you and  
Dumbledore. - Your teacher has to be learned not to esedrop on others conversations and  
as for my conversation with the headmaster, he didn't say I were not allowed to have a little fun with the pupils on this school and if I where you Malfoy I would watch what I was drinking or eating in the next couple  
of years. Emma said smiling evil at them Malfoy looked terrified at Emma and walked away without saying anything, the other tree laughed so much they had to sit down for a moment. When they got to their senses they continued walking to lunch and when they saw Malfoy making Crabbe and Goyle to test eat his food before he eat it, all four of them laughed again. The next day was sunny and they got the morning off because off the match that would take place then. The players flew in to the pitch and the game started with Gryffindor taking the quaffle, and making 10 points for the house, the match continued, getting rougher by the minute. Above the game Harry sat on his Thunderbolt looking out for the golden snitch. Ron had a busy time trying to keep the goalposts safe while dodging for buldgers, but luckily he had at least one of his brothers George or Fred by his side. Then Harry saw it, the snitch, He looked at malfoy's direction to see if he had noticed it to, he hadn't. So Harry sat his broom in motion very carefully at first and then he dove after the snitch, following it closely. Now Malfoy was on the move diving after Harry who made a right turn and just in front of Gryffiondor's stand he felt a pull on his leg. Mafoy was trying to get him off his broom, but Harry shook his leg hard and Malfoy let go screaming something to Crabbe, who aimed a bulger at Harry's direction, but in the mid air it stopped, giving Harry enough time to get away, catch the snitch and wave to Madam Hootch that he got it. Now the buldger acted very strange, it seemed to want to go forward but something dragged it the other direction. Madam Hootch flew up, got hold of it and took it away to examine it. But Harry didn't care he flew down to his teammates and the other Gryffindor pupils. Emma was there and she smiled when she saw him giving him the tubs up. He went with the others to the dressing room and when he and Ron was finished there they went up to the library were they knew they would find the two girls, who sat with their noses in books, but gave it a break when they came in. They hadn't still found anything about Emma's crystal bowl, but Emma seemed had other thins in her mind, and when they asked what was wrong she replied: - I can't help wondering, who my dad is, if he is alive and all that, don't get me wrong I perfectly happy the way things are, with Dumbledore being my  
grandpa, but... - We understand Emma, Really we do, said Ron, I would also like to know who my dad was if I didn't knew, but can't you do as you did with Dumbledore? - Maybe, I will talk to madam Pompfrey when I get the time...Now lets try to  
figure out this mystery about my crystal bowl she said returning to her  
books. But they had soon too finish their search with more important homework to attend to. Their works about ancient witchcraft continued, and they had to read tree chapters about logletters in magical creatures class and Harry, Ron and Emma had a big homework in future telling where they now had backed a little, back to astrology reading about their zodiacs and its affect on their lives. Emma first read the notes their teacher wrote down on Harry's paper that was about her and Harry's zodiac; sounding like this: LION: 23 July to the 24th of August This Month will bring the Lion great love and affection (no doubt about that, said Harry smiling) but also mind trouble, but not to worry the thing or things will be shown in due time. Now pupils I want you to find out what the zodiac tells you about next mouth. I want it to be at least ½ page – 1 page long. Hand it in the next, next time cause the lecture on Wednesday is going to be cancelled when I have to take a journey to west Wales, to attend my sister's funeral. On Ron's paper it stood exactly the same so they assumed it was correct, Prof Trelawney, couldn't sometimes be believed, she had predicted Harry's death since he started future telling, witch according to Harry was very annoying. While studding the stars and writing down charts about the zodiacs position on the 5th of February and so on, Emma tanked her lucky star that she just had missed the looking in crystal bowls lessons by an year, and then it hit her, Crystal bowls lesson, Prof, Trelawney must know much about crystal bowls... why hasn't she think of that before? She jumped to her chair and said in a hurried voice:  
- Do you guys think that Prof Treawney is still here?  
- Why do you want to know that? Asked Ron in disbelieve  
- Cause it just hit me, that maybe she knows something about my crystal  
bowl... - If I were you I would wait into next time we see her, you can take your  
bowl with you and talk to her in private. Said Harry - I guess you're right, Harry, I will wait, Have you heard anything from  
your dad yet Ron? - Yes I got an owl this morning, he didn't know, and I was so nervous about  
the game I forgot to tell you... - It doesn't matter Ron, the important thing is that you tell us now, said  
Hermione as to comfort him. Emma and Harry looked at each other and smiled, The same time they heard a laud bang, the for of them got on their feet's rushing there to see what it was, It was Neville that had tried to reach a book, but as he had grabbed it the whole book shelf came on top of him. He was badly hurt and Emma offered to take him up to the hospital wing, seeing a chance to talk to madam Pompfrey. She did that and was told that the test results in the end of April. It was long time to wait but Emma was in no hurry. 


	7. The Letter

CHAPTER 7  
- The Letter - February went to March and the weather grew slowly warmer. The Final exams was soon to come and Emma, Harry, Ron and Hermione had almost nestled in the library, studying. It was no doubt that the two girls would pass with flying colours, but the boys had a more difficult time both practicing qudditch and trying to scram all the info inside their heads, but with Emma and Hermione on their side they made progress and soon Harry didn't think it would be so difficult to pass. As time went along Emma kept forgetting to show Prof Trelawney her bowl. Every time she got of to the lesson in future telling she taught about it but forgot it and that was very annoying. But one lesson in early April Emma had for once remembered the bowl having it in her bag before the lesson started. They got up to the warm foggy room, with steams filling it up. They got to their seats and waited, their professor wasn't there for the moment, so they waited but soon she entered the room looked around and sat down in her chair. She said nothing for a whole minute witch was rare for her. But suddenly she spoke, making everybody jump. - There is something different inside this room, something unusual is in  
one of your bags, bring it out so I can see... Emma frowned and took out her crystal bowl, and everybody gathered round their table to see better. The professor took it up to control it and then asked Emma:  
- Do you know what this is Ms Dickens?  
- No but I hoped you could tell me, I mean it looks like an ordinary  
crystal bowl but the smoke has told me that it's not... - You are right Emma this is not an ordinary bowl, it's a crystal bowl of light, the smoke it contains can make a person immortal, there is just one  
bowl left in the world, and that is yours.  
- Immortal, how? - The smoke within the bowl can be released and if you do it the right way it will make you immortal, but it doesn't work if the bowl is crashed to  
the ground made of old stone. Pleased with the answer, Emma put back the bowl very carefully and they continued their lesson, with no questions or no death predicting witch was very unusual for the professor. When the class was over; Emma saw some Slytherin girls who also read future telling, go up to Malfoy talking to him and Emma assumed by the look of his face that the girls had told him about the bowl, but she couldn't care less wondering why her mom had have this bowl in her things. Maybe she had stolen it from someone... who she didn't know... and why steal it? maybe she had a taught being immortal, but have done it the wrong way killing her self... the questions was many but she hadn't time thinking about it. The month began to go to its end and Emma started to wait for the answer from the central and on the same day as the final between Slytherin and Gryffindor in quidditch would be held Emma got the letter. She found it on her bed, while coming up to the dormitory to wish Harry and Ron good luck in the game. She laid it back on her bed thinking she would read it when the game was over. It was a perfect day of flying not a breath of wind and the April sun shining gently over the pitch. The game begun and was finished after 3 hours with Harry catching the golden snitch. The points were 120-200 to Gryffindor the roar from the stadium sounded like an explosion and in the festivities Emma slipped away to the dormitories to read her letter. She sat down on her bed and opened the envelope and folded the letter out and began to read:  
Dear Miss Dickens We are happy to be able to help you find your parent's, your mom was easy to find out but your father was not. We tested your blood again and again comparing matches, at the end we took a DNA test a thing that muggles often do to find out if their parents really are their parents and so on. And now we found him, the result was so surprising I had to do an oviblate spell over them who had done it... I know that you didn't have a clue about this so I'm going to tell you and hope you will do well. Now down to business after  
all the research we have found an answer. Your father is Lord Voldemort this test is 100% right and no faults have been done, me myself have seen  
to that. Hope you will not suffer for this.  
Sincerely Tom Higgins  
VD for the Blood Central Emma was chocked she read the letter over and over, "It can't be true she taught it just can't" "my father... the evil Voldemort?" no wonder her mom had killed herself. She had to tell someone she just had to, but not to Harry... she was afraid that he might give her up, not trust her, stop liking her. First she had to speak to her grandpa, but the same fear lied there but she had to. She got out of the room with the letter in her pocket. The celebrating pupils hadn't yet reached the common room so she got out without trouble. She knew the way to her grandfathers room by hart she had also received the passwords from her grandfather so she could come visit him whenever she wanted to. She reached the statue that was the way to the room said the password and went in. She now stood right outside his room; he was in there all right talking to someone. She knocked carefully at the door and Dumbledore asked her to come in.  
- I'm sorry to disturb you sir she said, but I have to speak to you - Is that Emma? Asked a woman's voice from the stove, not until then Emma  
saw the kind face within the fire.  
- No need to be formal Emma, just having a chat with your grandma, come  
here said Dumbledore - My grandma? Emma said turning ahead to the stove to look at the woman's  
face - My god, you are right she looks exactly like Evelyn, the woman said and  
now Emma saw tears coming down her face. - Hi there, the woman continued, my name is Emily and I'm your grandma, I never taught I would meet you until now. You are very beautiful like you're  
mother was  
- Tanks, I guess, I'm sorry if I'm being rude but I have to speak to  
grandpa alone.  
- Of course dear, said the face and vanished.  
- Well she seemed nice, Emma said looking out the window  
- Yes she is, what did you want to talk to me about? - This, she handed him the letter and he read it. After a few minutes long  
as years he finally said  
- Well this was not good news, Emma. - I know what you must think, but I just wanted to know his identity not  
anything else, I was perfectly happy the ways things was why couldn't I  
have kept my nose out of this... - Emma I don't blame you in any way, I will still be your grandpa, nothing  
can change that...  
- But... - But what? Nor you or me know this and you are still the same funny lively girl I have learned to know this past mounts. You can't help your family  
tree, neither can I, Harry, or Ron.  
- Tanks grandpa, so what should I do?  
- Tell Harry, Ron and Hermione the truth they can help you  
- But... - Harry won't look down at you, he will not be angry and he will not leave  
you.  
- How did you know about Harry and me? - I know more than you can image dear. Now go back to your common room and  
talk to Harry, Ron and Hermione  
- Ok I will, tanks grandpa for not turning on me Emma said giving her  
grandpa a hug and leaving the room. She got back to the common room were the party was going on, she found Harry and the others quickly and Harry asked:  
- Were have you been? I have been worried sick about you - I have visited grandpa, but that is not important I have to speak to all  
three of you now. - Ok lets go to the secret room, Ron suggested and walked off, Emma didn't  
say a word until they were inside and the door was tightly shut then  
Hermione asked  
- What is this all about Emma why do you have to speak to us?  
- First I want you to promise not to interrupt all the questions can be  
asked later ok? The other tree nodded - Well you all know that I sent a request to the blood centre looking for  
my father a wile ago and now I got the answer.  
- So who is it? Harry asked in an impatience voice, it was quite for a  
minute or so Emma seemed to judge whether or not she should tell them.  
- It's not Snape is it? Asked Ron  
- The question seemed to make Emma more sure of herself  
- No, Ron it isn't my father is...Lord Volemort  
- WHAT? Harry gasped  
- MY father is Voldemort, Aka you know who; the one who killed your  
parent's; the one you have met four times and almost died at the cost.  
- Is it true? Ron asked with big eyes and not able to speak Emma nodded The room went absolutely silent, Emma stood in front of a window looking out. Then she slowly turned against the other tree that stood in the room. Ron and Hermione stood besides each other while Harry stood a few inches away whit his arm on a shelf and his hand in his hair. Emma could see that he was chocked and understood his feeling and suddenly she spoke:  
- Can't anyone just say anything?  
- Emma... Hermione begun but didn't seem to find her words instead Harry  
spoke to her as he gradually walked towards her  
- Voldemort... your father? I have to think about this... - I see and while you are thinking, you are free to do what ever you like  
Emma said in a sad voice  
- What do you mean? - I'm letting you go Harry, we are not together anymore, it's for the best. I hope you are not mad at me. With those words she walked out of the room  
leaving the tree by themselves, after she left Hermione spoke. - I don't care about Emma being Voldemorts child, she can't help that no  
one can, I'm going after her and I hope that at least one of you do the  
same. Hermione walked out of the room leaving the two boys by themselves and up to the dormitory were she found Emma sitting on a window seal crying with her arms around her knees. She touched her shoulder and sat down besides her trying to comfort her but nothing worked, she helped her get into bed and charmed her with a sleeping spell cause she figured Emma wouldn't sleep otherwise. None of the boys showed themselves and that made Hermione sad. She understood Harry, but Ron should have come, but he maybe helped Harry come to his senses, it must be that way she decided and went to get ready for bed. One week went by, Emma and Harry still not talking to each other and now Hermione saw a change in Emma from a happy and lively person she went quite and shut everybody out, she didn't eat at all. At the dinner she sat poking in her food looking very tired and depressed. She became skinny and dark shades began to envelop under her eyes, Hermione knew that Emma didn't sleep at night lying in her bed crying softly in her pillow. Tree weeks went by and it was now time for the exams. With the schoolwork Emma never tired and it seemed like she was covering her sorrow with it. She did fine doing the exams, but she reacted mechanically on everything else. One night, a week before the school term ended Emma lied as usual in her bed not able to sleep when she heard a voice inside her head calling her. She got up her bed and got dressed walking down the stairs with the crystal bowl in her arms. When she was brought up from the hypnotism she found herself some were she never had been before it was a stone covered room, like a chamber. In the other end of the room stood a figure a person in a robe his head covered with a hood.  
- Welcome miss Dickens, the cold voice said  
- Where am I? She asked, and who are you?  
- You are nowhere and I'm Lord Voldemort.  
- So you are Voldemort? What do you want with me? - I want that bowl in your arms, you see it is rightfully mine, but it was  
stolen from me about 16 years ago.  
- This is not yours! It was my mom's; I have inherited it from her!  
- Your mom's you say and who was your mom?  
- I think you know that... father.  
- Father? ... He taught for a second and then said... Dumbledore... you are  
Evelyn Dumbledore's daughter.  
- Yes I am, she said looking at him with disgust - Yes... I knew that bitch would do something bad to me, but if you got to...  
you got to, never say no to your desires, now give me the bowl. - NO! I may be of your creation but I am nothing like you, I fight on the  
good side... - Give me the bowl! - Give me a reason to give it to you! - Oh very well I  
shall give you one... you see that smoke inside the bowl can make me yet again immortal, when I was brought back to life by my loyal men, I had all my powers back, even my old wand, but I knew that I now was mortal again, it was a sacrifice I had to make if I was going to be able to rise again. Last year when I did this I was week but I send out my best men to search for the crystal bowl of light that had been stolen from me by your mother after a sleep over with me. I guess that she that night got pregnant with you. She stole the bowl to stop me from becoming immortal but to late I had already become it. Anyway after a long time of search I found out that you had it in your belongings and I have tried to summon you since then but you were to strong. But tonight you were week and you heard me and you came.  
You see we are still at Hogwarts in an old chamber you can ask Potter about: The chamber of secrets. The Basilisk living here before is dead by  
Potters hand. Now can I have the bowl?  
- Never in my lifetime! Emma shouted  
- We can arrange that, he said pointing his wand at her. - She reached instantly for hers but the word Expelliarmus drew it from her  
hand and the cold hard laugher sounded in the chamber but Emma smiled - Do you think that will stop me? Then you should know that I didn't know how to use a wand until I got here I have been learned to use my hands. She  
said  
- Give me the bowl! He screamed sending out a curse against her. - (She dodged) Never! She shouted and tried to remember what Prof Trelawney had said about the bowl... "But it doesn't work if it's crashed to a ground made of old stone" The words rang in Emma's ears. Of course! That was what  
she had to do. Emma raised the bowl over her head and trowed it hard against the floor and a force of light knocked her to the ground, the words NO from Voldemorts lips reached her ears and she smiled. But as a precaution she held her breath to the smoke was gone. She saw Voldemort disappear into thin air before she slipped out of consciousness. When she woke up she found herself standing in the middle of the hospital wing. She looked around and saw her grandpa looking out of a window... was it tears she saw coming from his eyes? what was he crying for? Then Harry came in, he went to Dumbledore who said something and Harry kneed on the floor with his head in his hands trembling with sadness. Why ware they so sad? She tried to ask but couldn't speak to them so she went up to them. Beside Dumbledore was a bed and she went up to it to have a look on who was in it. And then she saw why they were so sad. In the bed she lied... she was dead... but she didn't feel like it, she didn't want to die! Do you hear me she taught I don't want to die I don't want to............. Then everything went black. Emma opened her eyes and looked up there was her grandpa standing besides her and Harry sitting on the floor still with his head in his hands she reached out her hand and touched his head. Harry stopped crying looked up against Dumbledore to see if it was he had did that. Then he heard a weak voice calling:  
- Harry... He rose up looking at Emma she opened her eyes and looked at him. He felt a tremendous joy inside him, he sat down on the side of her bed and she took his hand. Dumbledore hadn't notice that Emma was awake so she replied:  
- Grandpa? Why are you crying? Dumbledore looked down and saw Emma who smiled weekly. He saw Harry sitting on her right side so he went to the left side. Emma let go of Harry and looked at her grandpa, when he sat down he bent over giving her a solid hug. Emma felt safe and loved in her grandpa's arms and she heard that his voice trembled when he began to spoke:  
- You gave us quite a scare there Emma, I taught you wouldn't make it - I died didn't I? I could see you two... crying, I could se my self, but I  
didn't want to die and I guess some one heard me. She said  
- You did? Said Dumbledore, I guess that is what muggeles calls a near  
death experience.  
- I guess, what happened to the bowl?  
- It's destroyed; you did just right. - Grandpa... I think mom didn't kill herself with meaning I think she tried to destroy the bowl and did it the wrong way, getting killed instead. She  
tried to stop Voldemort to be immortal All this time Harry had sat quite looking at Emma. The experience of almost losing her had made him make a decision and he wanted badly to talk to her but didn't want to interfere with the conversation between Emma and her grandpa. Suddenly as if Dumbledore had read his mind he got up to speak to Madam Pompfrey about how long Emma would have stay in the hospital wing. When he had left Emma tried to sit up and Harry helped her:  
- Tank you Harry, she said looking at him with sorrow in her eyes - You're welcome, Emma we need too talk about Voldemort being your father...  
(Emma interrupted)  
- Harry... I understand you; I really do, if you don't want to see me  
anymore... - ... Have I said that? Emma I know I have been a complete idiot these last weeks, but I was so chocked by your news that I didn't know what to say to you, and then you broke up with me and I got even more confused. But I want you to know this... I don't care if Voldemort is your Father uncle or even mother, you are the same to me. I will never lose my feelings about you... I  
love you Emma... He bent forward and drew her closer giving her a hug, she laid her head against his chest and then she said to him: " I love you too Harry, have always done and always will" then she lifted her head and looked right in his green eyes. Harry bent down and kissed her; the kiss grew deeper before they let go and she sank back into her pillow and spoke:  
- So, we can go back to being Girlfriend, boyfriend?  
- Yes we can... he said smiling giving her another kiss They hadn't noticed her grandpa and Madam Pompey in the background or the two others, Ron and Hermione standing in the doorway. Emma finally saw them waving at them to come in there were a lot more hugs and then Madam Pompey came to declare that the visiting hours was over and that Emma had to spent another day at the wing and then she would be able to return to school. Emma and Harry kissed one last time and he left with the others and Emma was getting her first real meal in weeks. 


	8. Travelling Time

CHAPTER 8  
- Travelling Time - The next day Emma was exited, she was finally getting out of the hospital wing, but Madam Pompey had to give her a final exam before she could leave. This day was also the last day of school and the day the results from the exams should be put up.  
  
Before leaving Madam Pompey told her to take it carefully and Emma promised to do that. Going towards the common room she saw a lot of pupils hanging around the board chatting lively with each other she came closer and then she saw Hermione squeeze trough the crowd and she smiled happily at her; speaking in an happy voice:  
  
- Guess who are the two students with the fiinest grades? ?She continued?You and me! We had almost top score in all of our topics except  
potion.  
  
- Is it true? I'd never taught that I would make it Emma said hugging  
Hermione.  
  
Harry and Ron come to them they had also passed with good grades and they celebrated it with some candy that the twins George and Fred had sneaked out from the kitchen. Soon it was time for the final supper in the great hall. Gryffindor had yet again won the house cup and the Grand Hall was decorated with orange banners hanging from the walls.  
  
Of course everybody had heard of Emma's adventure and she was greeted with hand clapping when she entered the hall together with Harry, Hermione and Ron. She sat down at the table and looked up towards the teachers table, she caught her grandpas eye and smiled at him, he smiled back giving her a look she understood very well. Beside him sat professor Mcgonagall she looked chocked Emma wondered why but didn't really care. Her eyes wandered towards Hagrid; she caught his eye; he looked suspiciously at her nodding against Dumbledore as to ask a question Emma gave him a puzzled look as to tell him they could talk later he nodded to confirm that he had understood. The talk faded when Dumbledore stood up to speak:  
- Another year has passed and it is now time for the house cup to take  
place in the winning house, but first let me read the points at fourth place Hufflepuff with 220 points (clapping) at third place Rawenclaw with  
340 points (clapping) on second place Slytherin with 360 points and on first place Gryffindor with 470 points (the roaring never seemed to end but  
Dumbledore put out his hand and the hall went silent again) Well done  
Gryffindor, well done to you all. Now let the feast begin! He clapped his hand and in one second the tables was filled with food. Emma and the others had a lovely evening chatting with the other students and for once Harry wasn't in the spotlight. Taking Emma's hand under the table Harry taught how lucky he was to have her beside him in that very moment; she could as easily been lying dead at the hospital wing. Shacking the sad taught out of his head he looked at her and she looked back at him and smiled. After the feast the four of them got up to the common room, taking a shortcut they reached it before the other pupils did. With the whole room by themselves the two couples went aside. Harry drew Emma closer to him and she putted her arms around his neck, they first gave each other a hug and she whispered in his ear " oh Harry I have missed you so, I don't know how I survived this past weeks without you, I love you" with this words Harry drew her even closer to him while feeling a rush of joy and love inside Harry whispered back " I love you too" before he took her head in his hands and their lips joined in a kiss witch was filled with love and they now understood that their kisses they before taught passionate was not even close to the real thing.  
- And what do we have here? Said a surprised voice, it was Fred  
Emma and Harry drew from each other, busted?#060;/P - You two are together? Asked George (the rest of the Gryffindors standing  
behind them)  
- Erm?Yes we are said Harry, putting his arm around Emma's shoulder  
- Since when? - Since Christmas, Emma said smiling Then Hermione and Ron came, hand in  
hand - My, my said Fred smiling, you two too? I had never taught of that, Ron  
why haven't you told us?  
- Is it a thing to be told Emma asked in return, Fred didn't answer Later that night Emma and Hermione finally could get some sleep after tons of questions from the other girls in their room. The next day they were all leaving Hogwarts and while packing Emma remembered that she didn't know were she would stay for the summer, she couldn't possibly go back to the leaking Cauldron again so she told Hermione that she should be right back and went up to her grandfather's room. When she came in she saw Hagrid inside sitting there alone she went in saying hello him. A second later her grandpa showed the both of them inside and spoke. - Hello Hagrid, Emma I guess that you wonder where you are going to stay  
this summer.  
- Yes sir I do, she said In case of Hagrid not knowing the truth  
- You don't have to be formal Emma, he knows,  
- Ok, so where am I going to live? - In my summer place, our summer place I mean, with me and your grandma and  
I taught Hagrid would get you there. The whole thing was complicated; she had to follow the other pupils down to the train but she wouldn't get on it?Hagrid would smuggle her back to Hogwarts where she with help of flame powder would travel to Dumbledore's cottage with was named "Moonlight Cottage" She went back to the dormitory and told the others that she wouldn't have time to say goodbye to them when they was at the train station and she told them about her grandfathers plan. So just before leaving Hogwarts they all hugged farewell and Emma kissed Harry goodbye and they left for Hogsmedge. The whole thing went as planned and Emma watched the train leave felling empty inside, she had promised Harry to write at least everyday but knew that she would miss him tremendously. On their way back Emma and Hagrid got their chat were Emma explained everything that had happened that year except for one thing. Coming in at Hogwarts and walking towards the stove in the Great Hall Emma took a fist of flame powder trowed it into the fire, stepping into it she tanked Hagrid one last time and then yelled "Moonlight Cottage" and she vanished. Four hours later Harry stepped into his uncle's car and on the journey home he taught to himself that it would be useless expecting a letter so soon from Emma but when he got up to his room he found a brown owl waiting for him with a letter at his leg.  
To be continued ... Harry Potter and the Power of Healing 


End file.
